Kidnapped
by SpreadYourCrimsonWings
Summary: HibariXOC "Look Kyo-kun, the new baby has born isn't she cute? The doctor said we can bring her home for about 3 days again but- wa..wait Kyo-kun? what will you do! KYO-KUN!" sequel for my previous story 'Decision' another gift fic for my friendXD


**Author's Note: **HAHAHA!!! I made new record this week!! I make 4 fanfictions in a week! HAHAHAHA! I present this fanfic for my friend, also this is a sequel for my previous fic, 'Decision'. If the previous fic, my friend is pregnant, then she has give birth to her baby! It's a girl…. For **'Bringyourdreamoutofdarkness'** thanks for lending me yourself so I can make this crazy ficXD. Well, sorry for bad grammars and bad vocabulary in here! Also for OOC-ness I give to Hibari and other characters! Enjoy!

**Disclaimer: ** I will never own this amazing story! But Akira Amano does! Claps for her! Also for the OC in here! It belongs to my beloved otou! ( well, I call her like that since we got stuck in Ouran's manga! )

***************************************************************************************************

The Cloud guardian now urge himself to ran passed the crowds. He entered the Vongola hospital and looked for room number 187. He entered the room while he was panting because he had run from the office to the hospital. A woman sat on the hospital bed, her lips curved into a smile. Her beautiful golden shinning hair was tied into one and her jade orbs stared at her beloved husband.

" Kyouya…."

Hibari came closer to his wife and gave a quick kiss on her forehead before starring at her eyes.

" Atsuna… are you alright? Where's the baby?"

Atsuna pointed at the little bed near them. When Hibari came closer, he saw a little baby, lying innocently inside the little bed. The blanket covered her little pale body. Her eyes were closed, her lips looked… so tiny. Hibari smiled a little at the scenery in front of him. Suddenly, someone had entered the room. The now matured rain guardian came inside the room brought a bucket of flower and his usual grin.

" Yo! Atsuna, Hibari, congratulations for the baby!"

He gave the flower to Atsuna and received a '_thanks' _from her. He peeked at the baby before laughed a bit…

" She's sure has the same appearance with you right Atsuna?"

" Ya-kun, she was born a minute ago, we don't even know how she will be…"

They laughed each other before Hibari asked his wife

"When we can bring her home? "

" err… the doctor say she must stay a little bit longer, maybe 2 or 3 days more"

Hibari turned his head back to the baby, _2 or 3 days again,_ sure it annoyed him. He wanted to bring his baby soon to his house…

" Kyo-kun, I know you want to bring her home soon but- wa…wait Kyo-kun? What are you going to do?! KYO-KUN!!"

Hibari had placed the baby on his embrace and bring her out of the room before ran away. Yamamoto just laughed before received a ferocious glare from the new mother…

" Ya-kun… can you bring him back? Now?"

Yamamoto shivered a little bit and nodded lightly. And then, the chased start….

***************************************************************************************************

Yamamoto was probably a good runner, it wasn't too difficult to chased after him, but the distances between them made this difficult than it should be. Hibari had turn to the left path, making their distance grew bigger. So, Yamamoto choose another idea to caught him instead chasing him until the sunset. He picked up his phone and dialed some numbers before brought it to his ear.

"Hello? "

"WHAT IS IT BASEBALL FREAK?! TRYING TO COMMIT A SUICIDE BY CALLING ME IN THIS DAMN AFTERNOON?! "

The other side of the phone answered with **it-can-destroy-any-glass-near-you **voice

"Hahaha, don't be so mean Gokudera! Where are you now?"

Yamamoto played with his usual laugh when suddenly he must avoided the phone shout again before brought it close to his ear again.

" I'm with Haru now! So don't try to interrupt us! Or else I'll blast your head off!"

"hahaha, great! Anyway, are you near Namimori shop district?"

"Then what? "

"Hibari is heading towards you, he bring a baby. Try to stop him up, but be careful not to harm the baby, she just born an hour ago "

" Ha?! Who's baby?! "

" His"

Gokudera's mouth opened widely as he held the phone on his ear _that damn guy… he kidnapped his own baby?!_. He closed his phone and sighed before looking at his fiancée. She was curious to him, she sat on the cafeteria chair with her chin rested upon her hands.

" What is it Hayato?"

" Nothing, just a little bit trouble from the porcupine-stubborn man"

He stood in the middle of the way. Faintly, he could saw a man running with holding a baby on his lap. It was him…

" Stop that! Bring the baby back Hibari Kyoya!"

Gokudera shouted proudly ( because he was in front of his fiancée ) and shoved out a dynamites and placed it between his fingers. Hibari frowned as he stopped his steps.

" Get out of my way Gokudera Hayato…"

He hissed and threw a very ferocious glare at him. Gokudera stepped back a little before replied his glare with another glare. He tried to throw his dynamites but stopped by the purple flame that danced gracefully on the middle finger of the cloud guardian. He shoved his right finger to the box while the other kept holding his beloved baby. The box opened and a tiny hedgehog appeared.

" You try to battle against me?"

Gokudera stayed aware. He kept his eyes at the hedgehog that purred cutely. The hedgehog ran towards him and ran around his feet in a circular motion while kept emit "_kyuu…" _sound. Gokudera confused at this state, he tried to kick the spiky animal away but instead of kick it away, he was the one who triiped on his own feet and fell onto the hard ground below him. While he shouted angrily at the hedgehog, Hibari had take this opportunity to ran as far as he could. Gokudera muttered a curse under his breath before the hedgehog stepped on his face and followed his master quickly. Meanwhile, Haru just giggled as she looked at his soon-to-be-her-husband lying on the floor in front of the cafeteria. She placed her chin on the palm of her hands again and smiled…

"Weirdo… "

***************************************************************************************************

Yamamoto had arrive on the place where Gokudera and Haru should be. There were no signing of Hibari being caught, so he just sighed and picked his phone again. He dialed some numbers and waited for the sound to answered him….

" Hello?"

"Yo! Where are you now?"

"Hmmm? I'm on the Namimori street no 5 now, what's the matter? "

" Can I ask a favor? Please catch Hibari that heading towards you. He bring a baby so don't try to harm him okay?"

"Kufufufu… don't worry, I'll take care of him"

He flipped his phone and laughed slightly. Chrome Dokuro, the one who stood next to him since he answered the phone. She looked curious to the man that stood next to her.

"Any problems Mukuro-sama? "

Mukuro turned to her and patted her head gently. She just curious to what he will do next. He stepped into the road and pulled his trident out. The burst of indigo flame began to burned the edge of his sharp metallic trident. He smiled lightly as the person he had to 'played with' came from the other side of the road. A frowned appear as Hibari saw the man in front of him, swung his trident that aimed towards him. He quickly blocked his attack with one of his tonfa. They hit each other with their own weapon. Chrome that stood on the side of the path looked worry for the two being wild so sudden. She locked her eyes on the 'tiny thing' Hibari held on his arm during the battle. _A baby?! _She shocked _isn't it dangerous to fight while he was holding a baby?! _

" Chrome! Use your illusion to produce the fire pillars! And aim it to him!"

" Eh..Eh?!"

Chrome was confused between her choice to obey her beloved soon-to-be-her-husband or to save the baby. She had already pull her trident out ( she had her own ) but still remained silent.

" Chrome?! What are you doing?! Hurry up!"

She shut her eyes closed and tapped the edge of her trident on the ground below her…

"EEII!!! "

She just too confused so she aimed the pillars randomly. Unfortunately, it appeared right under her beloved master and burned him completely. Mukuro was nothing but a scorched Nappo-head, ( but his hair a little bit curly ) completely black. He coughed only to let out a black smoke came out from his mouth. Hibari took this opportunity and leaved the totally burnt Mukuro. Chrome came closer to him and asked…

" Mu..Mukuro-sama? Are… you… Alright?"

She asked silently while holding her trident lightly. Mukuro just turned his completely-scorch-face to face her and forced a smile out…

"Kufufufu, Chrome I shall give you some **punishment tonight** "

And with that last words, he fainted…

***************************************************************************************************

Finally, Yamamoto could shorten the distance between them by taking a shortcut. But still quite far to caught him up. He just dialed the last person he knew he could ask. He waited carefully for the other side to answered…

"Hello? "

"Ah, finally! Are you near Namimori park now? "

"Ye..yes? Is that any matter Yamamoto-kun? "

"Could you caught Hibari up? He kidnapped his own daughter because he want to bring her home soon"

"The baby has born?! When?! "

"An hour ago, okay I'm counting on you Tsuna!"

Yamamoto had closed the phone before Tsuna could say something else to refused. He sighed as he flipped his phone off. He came back to the park bench that he used to sitting at with his wife, Kyoko.

" What's the matter Tsu-kun? Another work to attend?"

The Vongola 10th boss wife asked him with anxiety, she afraid that he will get back to work while they was dating now. He couldn't help but stared at her bright brown eyes. He let out another small sigh before stood up again

"Atsuna just give a birth to her daughter an hour ago…"

" Really? That's great! Why don't we visit her and congratulate her? "

"That's the problem Kyoko-chan, Hibari has kidnapped her because he want to bring her back home soon…"

Kyoko looked confused as she heard her husband explain about Hibari's baby. The tenth Vongola boss stood straightly on the path and saw faintly Hibari had arrived, just like Yamamoto-kun said to him. He stayed aware and shouted at the Cloud Guardian while stretching his hand, signing him to stop

"Please stop Hibari-san! You bring a baby right?! Bring it back to the hospital or at least…"

He turned his back to Kyoko that looked curious. _I can't fight in front of her! He's holding a baby too! Kyoko-chan will angry at me if I harm the baby!_ He thoughtas a flash of Kyoko angry drifted to his mind.

"Or at least what? "

Hibari snapped at him while throwing another ferocious glare at his boss. Tsuna felt a shiver down to his spine when he faced Hibari faced by faced. Hibari took his tonfa one with his free hand

" I won't give any mercy even if you're my boss…"

He charge towards him and ready to knocked him out

"HIIII!!!! "

Was the only sound he could emit ( how stupid… DX ). He shielded himself from the attack of the cloud guardian. A moment past while he still protected himself with his arms. He opened his eyes slowly only to saw the cloud guardian has ran far away from him. He just do that to trick the **oh-so-stupid-coward-vongola-tenth-boss**, knowing that he really didn't want to show any fight in front of his beloved one. He remained silent as he heard a faint giggled from his back. He blushed madly in embarrassment as he know who was it. _It's so pathetic to be laugh by my own wife while myself was a tenth boss of the great mafia family…_

He sighed once more before turning back to his wife….

***************************************************************************************************

Yamamoto arrived there right about five minutes after the incident. He saw Tsuna looked pale while Kyoko patted his head. Seeing that scenery, he knew that he failed to stop _him_. He just let out his usual grin and sighed

" You must be really love your daughter Hibari"

***************************************************************************************************

Meanwhile, Hibari almost arrived at his home. Only 10 meters more. He stopped his track when he saw someone he knew… it was his wife but wait a second… there was a man standing next to her

" Kyo-kun! I tell you we can bring it back 3 days again! Can't you be patient?! "

Atsuna snapped at him while putting her arms on her hips

" That's right Kyoya, no need to hurry…"

"why you with him Atsuna?"

"Oh, I just want to caught you up but I'm still weak from the last operation, so I ask Dino-san to help me up with this "

Hibari glared at his teacher and hold his baby tighter on his arms. How could?! Okay, you could say, he was **J-E-A-L-O-U-S**, really….

" How did you come here?"

"Well, Dino-san carry me until here…"

_Damn…_ he really want to bite him to death (hell) soon, he will noted that in his mind.

" Okay Kyo-kun! Bring her back to her mama!"

"No, I won't "

She sighed and crossed her arms in front of her chest

"Kyo-kun… I know you love her much, but don't you feel pity for her? You have bring her walk around Namimori in this hot afternoon while she was just born an hour ago? Think about it Kyo-kun, you make him feel uncomfortable, what kind of father is that? "

That words stucked in his mind. His eyes opened widely as he listened her wife speech. He lowered his sight to the baby on his arms. The flushed on her face showing that she felt hot when her dad brought him around the Namimori. Her daughter breath was panting due to the hot temperature around her. She was right… what kind of daddy is he bringing a new born baby run around the city while the hot temperature was surrounding them? He felt guilty for this…

" That's right Kyouya, a baby needs her mother and her father love together, not only one "

He threw another glare to his past teacher that made him shivered and stepped back. He came closer to his wife and gave the baby to his wife lap. Atsuna just smiled and patted his head gently

"Good dad…"

Hibari just smiled slightly, a smile of a dad….

***************************************************************************************************

All the guardians had surrounding the new mother and her baby at the hospital. They kept saying the baby was cute ( especially Haru and Kyoko ) Hibari just stood near his wife while locked his eyes on his baby.

"Have you give a name to her Atsuna-chan?"

The tenth Vongola boss asked with concerned while Haru joined her and smiled lightly to her. The other guardians was agreed too, they forced Atsuna to gave a name to the new born baby.

"Well… maybe her name is… "

"Kitsumi… "

Hibari cut his wife words and decided a sudden name for his baby. Atsuna eyes widened and her mouth gaped

"Kyo-kun! Why do you give an ugly name to her?! "

"It's decide…. "

He walked towards the hospital door and ignoring his wife argument. He closed the door slowly and leaned his back on the wall. He smiled and walked away from the hospital room where his baby and his wife used to stay at.

***************************************************************************************************

"huh! Kyo-kun so mean! "

Atsuna pouted while holding her baby on her lap. The baby slept peacefully on her arms. Chrome leaned herself and asked her mother…

"But you agree to him right? "

Atsuna blushed a little bit, but everyone in the room could see it. The girls just giggled and told her that Kitsumi wasn't bad at all. While the girls chatted each others the boys discussed each other through eye contact

" _I think there'll be a new daughter complex in here"_

"_Yeah I think so "_

"_No doubt at all "_

"_Why I have a weird guardian like him?! Oh well that damn baby who chose him "_

And so, with the last hug of a mother, Atsuna closed her eyes and smiled at the proof of their love…

"_Hibari Kitsumi…" _she whispered…

***************************************************************************************************

**A/N: **Finally! As you see this story is the sequel for my previous story "Decision". This story is dedicate to my friend Atsuna… We've play a RP for this, the details of the story will be posted by her soon, try to look at it!XD I join in here too with a few of my friends too. Each of my friend force me to have couple ( because they already have it ) but I DON'T WANT!DX because I'm still in trauma with falling in Love with any boy ( and I'm not a Yuri! Note that: I'm NOT! ) even in the world of anime. You know with they force me with? THAT BOY I-CALLED-FREAK! You can guess it in my review, just review me and guess who it is. Okay see ya again! Wait for your reviews!

**Hint: there's some 'words' I throw to 'him' in this story XD**


End file.
